plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Cosmic Flower
225px |strength = 2 |health = 1 |cost = 3 |set = Galactic |rarity = Rare |class = Solar |tribe = Flower Plant |trait = Strikethrough. |ability = When played: Conjure a Flower, and it gets Strikethrough. |flavor text = She enjoys the simple things in life - hanging out with friends, fighting Zombies, and basking in cosmic rays.}} Cosmic Flower is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. It costs 3 to play, and has 2 /1 . It has the [[Card#Strikethrough|'Strikethrough']] trait, and its abilities Conjure a random card when it is played, and give it the Strikethrough trait if it is not a trick card. Statistics *'Class:' Solar *'Tribe:' Flower Plant *'Trait:' Strikethrough *'Ability: When played:' Conjure a Flower, and it gets Strikethrough. *'Set - Rarity:' Galactic - Rare Card description She enjoys the simple things in life - hanging out with friends, fighting Zombies, and basking in cosmic rays. Update history Update 1.16.10 *Added to the game. Strategies With While it has poor stats for its cost, it makes up for it with its Conjure ability. It Conjures a flower card, and give it the Strikethrough trait. This can be quite useful as you can have a chance to get Soul Patch, Briar Rose, Poppin' Poppies, Reincarnation, Sonic Bloom, Dandy Lion King or . However, this can potentially give or , which already have the Strikethrough trait. In addition, s, s, and Lil' Buddies conjured by this will not be able to fight back due to their base strength of 0, so you must keep that in mind. Perhaps one of the best things to get from Cosmic Flower is Mayflower, as it will guarantee to hit the plant hero and then Conjure a bean, corn or squash every turn as long as the zombie hero does not block. Due to the many good plants Mayflower can Conjure such as Cornucopia, getting Mayflower from Cosmic Flower is incredibly useful. Another good card that can be Conjured by Cosmic Flower is Soul Patch, which can not only protect the plant hero but also inflict heavy damage to zombies in its lane and the zombie hero. Cosmic Flower could also have a chance to conjure Briar Rose, which can be effective when you are to swarm with a ton of flowers. Bouncing this with Rescue Radish can be helpful, as it can be replayed to Conjure another flower. However, only can do this normally. Against It should be relatively simple to defeat due to its low stats that are similar to 's. However, beware of its Conjure ability, as it could be something detrimental to strategies like Soul Patch. Above all, do not Bounce this plant unless if it is blocking the final hit on the plant hero, as the plant hero will be able to play it again and Conjure another flower. Gallery CosmicFlowerStat.jpg|Cosmic Flower's statistics Cosmic Flower Conjured by Photosynthesizer.png|Cosmic Flower's statistics after being Conjured by Photosynthesizer Cosmic Flower Clone Conjured by Cosmic Flower.png|Cosmic Flower's statistics after being Conjured by another Cosmic Flower cosmicflowercard.jpg|Cosmic Flower's card Cosmic Flower on MP background.png|Cosmic Flower on the background of the Galactic Gardens battlefield Cosmic Flower using their ability.png|Cosmic Flower activating its ability CosmicFlowerCardImage.png|Cosmic Flower's card image Category:Plants Category:Flower cards Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants Category:Conjuring cards Category:Strikethrough cards